Who?
by Puff Pastry Breadbug
Summary: Poems about Pokemon. At the beginning of the next chapter, I'll tell you the name of the Pokemon. If you review, try to guess the Pokemon. T because of certain descriptions *coughchapteronecough*. DISCONTINUED.
1. Bones & Screams

Who?

Who of all people

Would end up like this

Without a father

Without a mother

Who would scream

Would cry endlessly

When others feel no pain

Why would you

Wound your mother for her

Wilted skull

Who are you

Who plays with bones

With bones like a child plays

With Dolls

Who are you?


	2. Water & Failure

Who?

**(The last one was a Cubone. If you study the Pokèdex like I do, it's relatively easy. This one is a bit lighter.)**

Struggle, Struggle

Stand up fall

Slither in water but

Slip on land

Song of failure

Serenade of the streams

Still, you try

Sliding across a mud bank

Stellar dreams

Sadly, will never come true

Who are you?


	3. Attack & Hatred

Who?

**(The last one was a Poliwag. Again, study that Kanto Dex!)**

Blistering deserts

Buffeting sands do not hurt me

Blank am I no emotion

Brainwashed to feel no pain

But someday someone will relate to me

Breaking open the

Burning Hatred

The only emotion I feel

Who am I?

**(This one doesn't relate to the Pokèdex entry at all. I'll tell you that it's a Fire Type.)**


	4. Steal & Create

Who?

**(The last one was a Typhlosion. They seem kind of angry all the time.)**

Instead of stealing, I am played with

Instead of matter I am death

I might seem

Interesting or cute

If watched from afar but

If you come near

I will personally take you away

Instead I get carried

Who am I?


	5. Buoyant & Childish

Who?

**(The last one was a Drifloon. I did see some sense in some of yours, however. PRKoneko, I like your 'doll' idea, but I was going for 'try to capture children and fail miserably' idea more. Furyfur, thanks for all the reviews! Amethyst Princess 27, thanks as well.)**

Children enjoy me

Chasing me by the sea

Coveting the moment as a

Cherished memory for later

Chilling to see them grow up and die

Chilling even for one so large

Can I ask myself

Can I sink or do I float

Can I survive without a Dead Sea

You tell me.

Who am I?


	6. Food & Lights

Who?

**(The last one was a Wailmer. I remember those days… I have a Wailord now… sigh…)**

Lick lick

Life can be enjoyed much more

Lifting up your favorite snack

Listen you can hear others glow

Like me

Likewise the bigger ones

Love underground food

Light me up

I'm still hungry.

Who am I?


	7. Trees & Terror

Who?

**(The last one was a Teddiursa. Johto Dex!)**

Trees I stand on

Trailing my enemy's mind

Towering over guarding a forest

Try to not fear me

Try to not fail

Tenaciously I grab your mind

Telling you to come near

But humans are scared

Who am I?


	8. Fur & Rolling

Who?

**(The last one was a Shiftry. Hoenn Dex! People, expect the unexpected for these poems.)**

Roused am I by mealtime

Rounds of clapping hands

Rolling down the icy promenade

Resounding down the water banks

Rarity I am

A cute ball of fur

Who am I?


	9. Ships & Shine

Who?

**(The last one was a Spheal. Hoenn Dex is my favorite, but I'll do another one instead.)**

Proud yellow stature

Powers the night

Pulling ships

Paraphrased, I help you

Pull onto shore

Purple blue black I am rare

Divine wine you'll find me there

Who am I?


	10. Breezes & Clusters

Who?

**(The last one was an Ampharos! Johto! This one is also Johto! Exclamation mark!)**

Gentle gentle

Geraniums bloom

Gardens are tie-downs

Guiding my airborn path

Gallivanting about the breeze

Gather for tough winds

Boing up I go

Who am I?


	11. Magma & Stupidity

Who?

**(The last one was a Hoppip! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Blame school. Blech. Anyways, schools out, so expect lots of updates! Yippee!)**

Dull-witted and stupid

Dealt the pain of slavery

Dolefully, I trundle through the country

Doubting my fiery existence

Deathly magma sputtering from me.

Who am I?


	12. Drawing & Famous

Who?

**(Hey all! The last one was… A Numel! Awww! They're so cute! Here goes Chapter 12! Whoopee!)**

Never failing to splatter

Nailing my Picasso to the wall

Now I will finish my Pollock

Nixing my sore eyes

For that one last stroke.

Who am I?


	13. Cloak & Hiding

Who?

**(The last one was a Smeargle! Happy 4****th**** to you and happy B-day to me!!! If any of you can, in your reviews please post a Pokemon-related Birthday song!)**

Meek I hide from winds

Maybe in pinkish trash

'Midst ground and grass

Meddling between until I evolve

When I stay put.

Who am I?


	14. Dewdrops & Falling

Who?

**(The last one was a Burmy!)**

Hurtling to the ground

Hustle hustle

Huge dewdrops in my mouth

Humongous population after winter

I am the antonym of brobdingnagian

Who am I?

**(Yes, brobdingnagian is a word. Look it up.)**


	15. Tails & Inspired

Who?

**(The last one was a Sunkern! AWWW! So cute!)**

Flailing my heavy tail

Five times smarter inspired

Five times by a bite

Four minutes later

I am regular again

Who am I?


	16. Caves & Strength

Who?

**(The last one was a Slowbro!)**

Eating dark caves

Endlessly I toil

Every sparkle of my

Eyes of shine

Effectively weak against nothing

Eep! You can't hurt me

Who am I?


	17. Wings & Vision

Who?

**(The last one was a Sableye!)**

Ominously finding prey and predator

On my own

Out in the wild

Oh I can see you

360 degrees

Or kill you

With a flap of my wings

Who am I?


	18. Full & Sleepy

Who?

**(The last one was a Yanma!)**

Voraciously eating anything

Very sleepy

Very hungry

Vacant face

Leftovers.

Who am I?


	19. Sleep & Yum

Who?

**(The last one was –you guessed it- Snorlax!)**

Kindergarteners have yummy ones

Kind adults dream yucky

Kin of me

Make them sleepy

Kin of 'D' makes sure its fun.

Who am I?

**(This one is confusing. 'Kin of me' refers to the evolution, while 'Kin of D' refers to the actual Pokemon.)**


	20. Spheres & Bounce

Who?

**(20****th**** chapter!!!! The last one was a Drowzee!)**

Alive from the jolt

Always bouncing

Aided by spheres

A psychic farm

A psychic toy

And always ready to deploy

A bounce

Who am I?


	21. Anger & Mood Swings

Who?

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The last one was a Spoink!)**

I'm angry

Instantly so is everybody else

I am prone to mood swings

I'd rather keep my nasal breathing calm

But how?

Who am I?

**(I'm not too satisfied, this was kind of just a warm up for me.)**


	22. Petals & Oppression

Who?

**(The last one was a Mankey or Primeape, I'm not really sure. Whichever you feel like I guess!)**

Oh I'll never be free

Oppressed by extinction down on the floor

Often times I'll wave my petals

One hundred million years ago

I was there

Who am I?


	23. Heads & Pollution

Who?

**(The last one was a Lileep!)**

Prized is my head

Pokemon hide in my colony

Pollution I dread

Powerful Pink

Becomes unhealthy brown

And crumbles away

Who am I?


	24. Drink & Overused

Who?

**(The last one was a Corsola!)**

Sleeping underground

Summoning drink

Said 'thy bringer of healthy food'

Overused in a battling mood

Who am I?


	25. Iron & Appearance

Who?

**(The last one was a Bronzong!)**

Horns of mine

Huge iron beams

Hunted by me

Hindered by my face's appearance

Soon all you'll see is a bunch of fake teeth

Who am I?


	26. Martial Arts & Guts

Who?

**(Oh my lord! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I am SO sorry. Really. Anyways, Who? Has reached 26 chapters! Yay! And the last one was not an Aggron, but rather a Mawile! They eat iron beams.)**

All types of martial arts

Are mastered by me

And never am I satisfied

Anatomy of mine is muscle

All games I grace

With a gutsy no guard.

Who am I?

**(This one, I suppose, could refer to an entire evolution line, but there's one specific one in said evolution line who I'm thinking about as I write this.)**


	27. Injection & Intellect

Who?

**(The last one was a Machop/Machoke/Machamp, but really I was going for Machop.)**

Intelligent by death

Incredible smarts

I remain calm

In any situation

Injected into my brain

Thank you, Shellfish.

Who am I?


	28. Soil & Blindness

Who?

**(The last one was a Slowking, because it's the only smart one out of the evolution line.)**

Underground in darkness

Unable to see even in light

Using antennae I search the soil

Undauntedly waiting for the time to come.

Evolution.

Who am I?


	29. Tails & Fire

Who?

**(Only one more chapter until 30! Wahoo! The last one was, of course, a Nincada.)**

Tails have split

Trolling along with fire in my stomach

The ancient ghost fire

Is my best friend.

Who am I?

**(Meh, not too pleased with this one.)**


	30. Honey & Hercules

Who?

**(Hey all! We've actually reached CHAPTER 30! WAAAHOO! The last one was Vulpix! And, a question: Are the chapter names in this story sounding the same at all, or is it just me?)**

Honey is my favorite food

Here I gather in a docile manner

Hurling enemies away

Herculean powers at work

Much to their dismay.

Who am I?

**(I actually enjoyed this one, but it's a bit obvious.)**


	31. Iron & Sparks

Who?

**(Oh my, I'm SO sorry that I've kept you waiting. I've been grounded since late-ish August and I had to sneak on to do anything, so I didn't have big enough intervals of time to write a chapter! I know, it's no excuse, but anyway… the last one was a Heracross, as reviewers said… Let's-a go!)**

Drinking iron-water all the time

Delicious pools are the local restaurants

Defensively, I attack the humans

Digging they are in my home.

Diligently I attack the unmoving

Definitely to show off my strength from

The sparks.

Who am I?

**(Sorry if this one isn't as good as the others; I haven't written poetry in a while and I'm kind of re-teaching myself.)**


	32. Brothers & Noisiness

Who?

**(Hi! The last one was a Lairon.)**

I think what I like

In a sympathetic gesture to my brothers

If I fall

I'm prone to call

In the time when I get big

Is when you humans sweat.

Independently, my brothers and I excuse our noisy selves.

I walk with my head held high

Warm enough for the quetzal.

Who am I?

**(Pay attention to quetzal. It's the giveaway for you smarties out there.)**


	33. Speed & Lines

Who?

**(Hello, and sorry for the delay! The last one was……… a**

**EXEGGUTOR!**

**Yes, and for the FINAL time, there are no legendaries in this fanfic! The 'quetzal' hint was because it was tropical, rainforest, et cetera.**

**Done, done, and done!)**

Right-angle turns

And screaming winds

Tear at my sides

My fur ruffles at my sides

My claws scrape up the earth beneath me

Leaving parallel lines behind

Until

CRASH!

A curve.

**(An easy one to start up again.)**


	34. Hop & Observe

Who?

**(Hello all, I'm back! Because of Heartgold and Soulsilver (SS is better), I'm doing a Johto run of Pokemon (maybe two or three). The last one was, obviously, a Linoone. If you didn't get that, you must have brain failure.)**

Early bird

Hopping about

Always staring towards the ground

Foraging for a meal

Observant creature

An arid climate flies around me

Air whistling as I jump

Branch

Shoot

Eat

Stare.

Who am I?

**(I actually like this one, surprisingly enough.)**


	35. Light & Blackness

Who?

**(The last one just happened to be a Natu. They're so TINY!)**

A glimmer of light

Caresses the sandy bottom

Talking talking

Glimmer

Flash

No light but mine

Breaks the blackness

Tingle

Shiver

So much power

And such a blue small body

Zap

Would-be smoke dissipates

A fried creature that strayed close

Now but a mere memory

A blink of light

And that is all

Positively negative

That is me.

Who am I?


	36. Berries & Defenses

Who?

**(The last one was a Chinchou. I love the evolved one, Lanturn, but Chinchou is also really cute! This should be the last of my Johto run.)**

Store

Hide

Eat

Berries and juice mix in a puddle

In the obsolete darkness of my portable home

Dive under a rock

Still and unmoving

Quiet and peaceful

Delicious leftovers

Ferment in my home

Almost impenetrable

Save for a bar of steel

Clang.

Who am I?

**(I could barely find any information that wasn't the same on Psypokes, so I added a bit about a weakness of the Pokemon's. Also, if you're familiar with the manga series (or not), please read two new fanfics on my page, one a poem, and one a short dialogue story. They're for the manga/anime series Mamotte! Lollipop!)**


	37. Gliding & Aromas

Who?

**(And thus ends my short, 3-Pokemon Johto run. The last one was the almighty Defense god Shuckle! Even if Steel is a weakness, it barely shows if the EVs are distributed right.)**

To walk on water

Common in life

A disturbance in the glass

The twisting of water as I slide

Effortlessly

My skates dipping

In the shallows

Lingering atop my head

Dances a calming aroma

Drawing you in

Dodging under weeds

That float above the murky deep

Life is but a simple dream

Gliding above the water

On the tips of my feet-

Slip

Splash.

Who am I?

**(This Pokemon is the complete and utter definition of cute.)**


End file.
